


Just curious - oneshot

by librarius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hux needs domination, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Reader Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, evil space ginger, okay little plot, space nazi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarius/pseuds/librarius
Summary: Snoke sells Hux' time to a stranger without asking. But it's not to Hux' harm.Set somewhen before Episode VII.(Written as "she" - possible reader insert.)





	Just curious - oneshot

„So, what is your bargain?“  
„Transportation to Meachior, which I assume is on your way afterwards, and a dinner. Two hours with your general Hux.“  
The gigantic holographic image of Supreme Leader Snoke had cocked an eyebrow. „Interesting. Why is that?“  
„Just curious“, she had said. „I want to know what he's like. Heard so much about him. I promise you'll have him back unharmed.“  
„Granted“, Snoke had promised without further questioning. Hux believed to have heard a hint of amusement in that one word, but he couldn't be too sure. Of course, the Supreme Leader hadn't gotten back at him first. Whatever the woman had to offer had a much higher value to Snoke than considering Hux' thoughts on the idea at all.

 

Well, two hours of diplomatic dinner conversation were not too high a prize for the information she had retrieved, he knew now. Information that would have escaped his men completely, which was a lot harder on Hux' comfort than being sold into smalltalk.  
Smalltalk that turned out to be a lot more interesting than he had imagined. She designed the conversation in a way that would make it hard for others to understand what exactly they had been talking about. Relying very much on his imperial upbringing – something she had asked politely in a way outsiders might consider it curiosity – she used certain pictures and codes in the course of their time. Something else she managed to interweave: teasing. The smallest hints of sexual advances, hidden well in seemingly natural behavior, he had been subject to a very distinct offer to resume their conversation in private.  
And for some reason, it had angered and aroused him at the same time.

 

Now he found himself in front of her door, unsure if he would or would not go for it.  
With a growl, he gave in to the urge she had triggered.  
She opened just a heartbeat later, with a kinky smile in her eyes. „Good evening, general“, she said. „What brings you here?“ She wore the same dress she had before, but it seemed to float differently around her figure.  
„I am ordered to“, he began, while she opened the door completely and shook her head.  
„No. You did your time, and more than that. Two and a half hours. You're off duty now. And you're not here because you have to, but because you want something.“ She looked into the corridor. „And unless you wish to be caught in this situation in about twenty seconds, I suggest you enter.“ She took a step back to make room, and closed the door behind him.  
For a moment, they stood, not saying a thing.  
When she leaned in, he half expected her to kiss him, after all the tension she had built. But instead, her breath just gently brushed his ear when she said: „Whatever you want is granted, as long as you speak it.“  
He swallowed. „You indicated -“ he began, realizing how close she already was, mind jumping frantically between fight or flight. He straightened his posture. „Do you do that often?“, he tried.  
„No. This is the first time since about four years ago.“ She brought her index finger up to trail up his throat in a teasing way. „What do you want? Say it.“  
He swallowed hard. Fight it was. „I want sex.“  
She smiled at his attempt to maintain a military posture and leaned in, this time for a kiss indeed.  
Tasting his lips, she let a hand slip up his neck and fingertips underneath his back hairline.  
In a motion of urge, he pulled her in closely, both hands on the small of her back.  
Breaking the kiss, she made the smallest step backwards. She let her gaze linger on his lips for a moment, then travel down, and up his body, to meet his eyes again. Then she cocked her head a little: „Undress“, she said, in an ordering tone that got straight to his groin.  
While he opened fasteners and buttons, she circled him, keeping a frisky hand on his neck. When his hands motioned for his trousers, she laid hers onto them. „Let me“, she hissed, closing in for another kiss, pulling him with her by his trousers.  
He just followed, letting go of himself bit by bit, giving in to the urge she had stirred. At the bed, she turned them, and pushed him down onto it, freeing him of his trousers finally.  
She straddled him, pushing him onto his back and following. He took her down for another kiss, and when she broke it, she took to his throat, placing little kisses and small bites downward to his chest, and lower.  
His pants she took to his knees only, freeing his erection with a welcoming mouth to greet it. His head fell back onto the bed and a moan ascaped him as she cupped his balls with one hand. A whimper followed, when her mouth withdrew from his length. Only then he learned that she had known him to come to her room: She wore no more underwear under her dress, and as she took him in slowly, teasingly, he grabbed the mattress for support, and then her hips.  
Her hands on his on her hips, she began to move, eyes locked with his thoroughly. She had him maddeningly slowly, and she knew it. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, she gave in and let him set the pace. He thrust up into her hard, and fast, sitting up to gain more of it, moaning into her skin, and being driven further by her hands in his hair, pulling hard, nails grazing his skin. He came with a growl, breathing heavily, collapsing into her, and then to the bed, taking her down with him, panting. He could feel her smile against his chest, and after they both had caught their breath, she asked: „How long are you off duty exactly?“

 

The ship arrived in Meachior's orbit around midday, where Snoke's guest left the _Finalizer_ , for good it seemed. But she had taught _her_ General Hux one very useful thing in between rounds of passion the night before: How to better shield his thoughts from the random grasp of force users. Were they determined, of course, there was no do. But in casual everyday exposure, now he was better prepared.


End file.
